My Prince
by Veemo-er
Summary: Star and Marco share a cute moment together, on the night of Eclipsa's coronation (very short)


_What's taking him so long?_ Star was tapping her foot impatiently, as she sat on Marco's bed, waiting for him to come out of his dressing room. A little while back, he had asked her if she could make him one, which was no hard task for her, Star Butterfly. Although it was a little strange that he only had three "formal" outfits(his suit and tie, his blood moon outfit, and his song day outfit), it wasn't like the room would kill her boyfriend or something. _But did it kill him? He's been in there forever!_ Star was now waiting for him to come out, so that she could give him a little "surprise". Eclipsa had told her that she actually wanted the two of them to dance together for everyone to see, tonight at her coronation, where she would officially become queen. And dancing with her boo was something that Star would never say "no" to. So as soon as Marco would come out, she would give him a kiss to "pacify" him, and then tell him.

_But what's taking him so long? _Star was already ready for tonight: she was in her princess dress, her hair was in her signature bun, and her crown rested on top of her head. Usually it didn't take Marco that long to put on his suit and tie. But Star had been waiting for 5 minutes now, and she was actually starting to get nervous. _I guess I could knock._ Star got up, straightened her dress a little, walked up to the door, and gave it a quick knock.

"Tom? Is that you? If you're here for your makeup, I still need it!" Marco asked from behind the door

"Uh...no Marco, it's me." Star replied, a little weirded out. _Makeup?_

"Oh, hey Star! Don't worry I'm almost done."

"You've been in there for a while though. You didn't rip your pants did you?"

"What?! Why would you think I ripped my pants?"

"Cause one time Tom actually did rip his pants, and his whole family was late for a ball." Star answered, remembering the story her ex once told him.

"Well, uh, I didn't rip my pants, ok? I just have a little surprise for you…"

_Surprise? What does he mean by...oh…._Star began to put the pieces together, and then it hit her.

_He's really dressing up for tonight! He's gonna try to seduce me…_

Star began to giggle quietly from amusement.

"Ooooooh, I see what you're up to. And it ain't gonna work, Diaz!" Star answered confidently.

"Oh I don't know Star, I think you're about to see something incredible." Marco replied, just as confident. Star crossed her gloved arms, as she smugly smiled.

"Oh Marco Marco Marco, listen. I'll admit that you're really cute and handsome. But I've lived here my whole life, and I've seen _plenty _of gorgeous princes. And I must admit, my standards have been set pretty high. So if you're gonna try and wow this princess,"

As Star was going on, Marco finished, and opened the door.

"you're gonna have to try pretty…..har…."

Star's eyes widened, and her jaw and arms dropped. Her face lit up like a tomato. Marco was wearing what looked like his song day outfit, but red instead of white. There was a line running down each of the sleeves, and they were the same shade as blue as Star's dress. His rich brown hair was combed, but still looked relatively the same. The golden shoulder tassels glimmered in the light of the room. Marco was smiling at Star, which looked both respectful and smug.

"Good evening, Miss Butterfly." He said triumphantly. _Guess I beat her standards_, he thought.

Star was still staring at him in her trance, and was only able to mutter some words quietly. Marco could only catch "grab". Or was it "abs"? Maybe "ass"?

"What?" Marco broke his smile and raised an eyebrow.

This time Star could only give out a loud exhale, as she stared at Marco with her wide eyes and open jaw. Marco took this as a sign that she was alive, and he smugly smiled again.

_He's….so handsome...like a prince..._

"Well, I guess I-"

Marco wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Star had suddenly wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, and began to kiss him on the lips just as quickly. She even gave out a quick moan. Marco's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as his face went completely red. But he then closed his eyes, as he returned the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally broke the kiss, they gasped for air, as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. They were both smiling, as if they were in a dream.

"You were saying...Diaz?" Star asked him seductively, still taking in air.

"I guess I...I guess I wowed you…" Marco responded joyfully.

Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, closing her eyes and purring. Her arms were still wrapped around her boyfriend's neck.

"You're a really good kisser, you know that?" Star stated. Marco looked at his girlfriend, and smiled.

_She's so pretty_, he thought giddily.

"Well you're a really good hugger. Too good actually, you're holding on too tight." Marco said, gesturing to her arms.

Star gave him another smooch on the cheek, before finally letting go. The two were now holding each other's hands, and were once again looking into each other's eyes. Sky blue met chocolate brown, as the two lovers smiled at each other. Star then suddenly remembered why she even entered Marco's room in the first place.

"Oh, just remembered! Marco, Eclipsa-"

"Wants us to dance together. I know, she already told me."

"Oh." Star wasn't too surprised, Eclipsa did seem to have grown a liking towards Marco.

She began to blush again, when Marco kissed her gloved hand.

"And I'll be glad to share a dance with you, my dear princess…"

Star had to bite her lip to prevent her from giggling like a child, but some chuckles still came out. Marco couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Well, we better get going. I don't wanna waste another second of tonight cooped up in here, when I can be dancing with you." Star booped Marco on the nose, which resulted him giving a quick giggle. Marco made his way towards the door, and opened it for Star.

"After you, _my lady_."

"Still don't call me that." Star said sternly, as the two of them took each other's hands, and exited the room.

* * *

I personally do not like the direction that the show is going. However, I still ship Starco, and so I decided to write this, in order to vent out my desires. I hope you enjoyed it

Link to the fic on Tumblr: post/183894091521/i-wrote-a-quick-little-fanfic


End file.
